Choosing Time
by Yoshimar
Summary: This is not a romantic story, althought that might be what it appears. Kuzco is forced to marry a girl, that was chosen by he's parents.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Hey! Where are you taking me?! Let me go!"  
  
A girl with swirly black hair, and wearing a blue poncho, and a long blue skirt yelled, while struggling to get out of the grip of some guards.  
  
Her name was Kazzie, and she lived in a house very close to the palace.  
  
Even thought of her struggles, she was still taken out of her house, and to the palace.  
  
"If you could not stop my circulation from reaching my hands maybe I could come calmly!"  
  
She shouted again, but the guards didn't seem to even care about her shouting and struggles, and took her to a huge room inside the palace.  
  
"Ack!" she said, when the guards let go of her without any care.  
  
"Geez, he must be very full of himself" she said while looking around, getting to her feet, and straightening her hair and clothes.  
  
"Boom Baby!" she heard a voice say, and she turned to see the person that was on the many portraits, accompanied by two other persons.  
  
One of the persons was a tall guy, with dark hair, and dark eyes. The other was a girl, with ivory black hair, tied in a low ponytail, and lots of makeup on her round face.  
  
"Why was I brought here again?" Kuzco said, while taking something out of one of he's eyes, and looking very bored.  
  
"To present you to your wife sire…"  
  
"What?!" Kuzco and Kazzie said, at the same time.  
  
"There is no way that I'm going to marry that…misshapen girl! She doesn't deserve me!"  
  
Kazzie glared at him. "Well I am NOT going to marry someone that I just met! And that's also so thin that I wonder how he carries any stuff!"  
  
"I don't have to carry anything" he said, and pointed to the crown on he's head.  
  
Kazzie rolled her eyes. "Who even says we HAVE to marry?"  
  
The guy sighed. "This was chosen many years ago Miss…you don't actually think that you where treated like royalty, just because you where born!"  
  
Kazzie opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out, the truth was she sometimes wondered why there where servants where she lived.  
  
"This was chosen many years ago by your parents, your highness, my only job is too make sure it happens."  
  
At no answer, the guy continued to speak.  
  
"Some girls where chosen from the villages, a lot like the chosen woman are, but instead of you been the one that chose a girl, your highness, it was your parents. They only picked her just in case you didn't do the job of choosing a bride on your own"  
  
Kuzco rolled he's eyes boringly.  
  
"You can't make me do anything! I'm the Emperor! And you're just a scribe Tupac!"  
  
"But sire!"  
  
"No! Lurizka, get me some aspirin to my room, and soon. I don't want to be disturbed, and you! " He then turned to Kazzie. "Don't you think your going to be the Empress! That could be an honor for you! Besides, first you'll need to loose a couple of pounds to be able to fit in the throne!" he said, and turned around, walking out of the room, with Lurizka soon following. Kazzie glared at Kuzco, and ran after him, her hands in fist, but Tupac held her back. "You can't go and hit the Emperor! In fact you, or no one, can touch him!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well just watch me be the first to do it!" she said, but Tupac continued to hold her back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Sire.Miss.please try to get along."  
  
Tupac said, and put they're hands together, but not even a second passed, and they're hands where already apart.  
  
"No touchy!" Kuzco said.  
  
"Same to you!" Kazzie spat back.  
  
"Sire Miss! Nothing you can do is going to be able to stop this! So please try to get along!"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Kuzco said.  
  
"Yeah who do you think you are?! You can't force us!"  
  
"You can't force me to marry that drag doll!"  
  
"Well he can't force me to marry a guy that I don't even know, and that can't even feed himself!"  
  
"Again, how many times am I'm going to make this point clear! Do I HAVE to feed myself?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You probably don't even know how!"  
  
"You can't talk to me like that!"  
  
"Well guess what? I am!" she spat, and glared at Kuzco.  
  
"Miss Kazzie!"  
  
"Yeah Kazzie.you couldn't want to end up in a dungeon!"  
  
Kazzie continued to glare at Kuzco.  
  
"But wait, I bet that compared to where you used to live when you where little, and before my parents chose you, the dungeon could be very nice for you!"  
  
"You stupid." Kazzie said, and once again ran towards him with her hands on fist, but (once again) Tupac held her back.  
  
Kuzco laughed. "No touchy!" he said, and started mocking her, while Tupac continued to hold her back.  
  
After a while of mocking her, Kuzco walked away.  
  
"Let me go! I'll knock some sense into him!" Kazzie said while trying to get away from Tupac's grip.  
  
"It won't help Miss!" Tupac said.  
  
"Well I want to see if it won't help for myself!"  
  
"Please Miss" Lurizka said, walking in, and bowing her head. "Try to calm yourself."  
  
Kazzie sighed. "Fine." Kazzie said, and Tupac let go of her.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I'm going to agree with him! He's like a big baby!" she growled, and walked away.  
  
"Tell us about it." Tupac and Lurizka said.  
  
  
  
Tupac sighed, as he stood on he's desk, he ran a hand threw he's hair, it was nighttime.  
  
"Stupid Emperor.while he's all nice and warm on he's bed, I have to be here!"  
  
"You know you could be put in the dungeon just because you're talking bad things about the Emperor, dear brother?"  
  
Tupac looked up and saw Lurizka, holding Yzma on her hands.  
  
"Well, he doesn't have to worry for he's own life! I have to do it all, make sure he does what he's supposed to, and write it down!" he rolled he's eyes.  
  
"Calm down, someday we'll take over and rule the Empire." Lurizka said, and sat on he's bed.  
  
"If you ask me." said Yzma, licking her paws. "It could be wise to get rid of that girl too, if we kill Kuzco, and not her, she'll be the one that takes over."  
  
"Oh joy." Tupac said, while he continued to write down.  
  
"They don't seem to get along very well." Yzma added.  
  
"Ow." came a voice from the hallways.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Lurizka said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No.only the sound of that cat purring, and of me writing"  
  
"Stupid statue of that big mouthed monster!" Kazzie said, and kicked the statue. "OW!"  
  
"Yzma stay here, come on Tupac, we have to see where she's going in the middle of the night"  
  
"Why do I have to stay?"  
  
"Yeah! Why can't she go with you, and I stay here finishing my work!"  
  
"Tupac!" Lurizka said, ignoring Yzma completely.  
  
"All right!" he said, and got up, and they started following Kazzie.  
  
"Watch it Tupac! She'll see us!" Lurizka said, and shoved him and herself behind a pillar.  
  
Kazzie looked back, and shrugged, and continued walking. She had come to the conclusion it was best to run away, even if she had to run to another village, she didn't care. Anything was better than having to marry some guy that she hardly knew!  
  
Besides he wasn't prince charming. Kazzie slowly tiptoed threw the hallways, checking that no one was following her, but she still didn't manage to see Lurizka and Tupac.  
  
"Whoa!" she said, as she got tangled in something, and ended, face first, on the floor. She rubbed her forehead, and looked at what she had stumbled on.  
  
It was a gray kitty, who purred contently. "Oh hello there." she said and petted it.  
  
"I could love to stay and chat, but I have some business to do" she smiled.  
  
"What is Yzma doing here? I told her to stay in your room!" Lurizka said.  
  
"Come on" she said, and they walked closer, but they also stumbled on something, and it wasn't a cat, it was the statue of Kuzco, that was put in the middle of the hall for no apparent reason.  
  
"Stupid statue!" Lurizka yelled.  
  
Kazzie gasped, and looked behind her.  
  
"Oh! Lurizka! Tupac!" she said nervously. "I didn't see you there." she said nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here Miss Kazzie?" Tupac asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Uhm.I was.just.looking.for.a glass of water!"  
  
Lurizka stood up. "Nothing happened there.if you wanted a glass of water, I could have got it for you Miss."  
  
"Don't want to be much trouble.uhm I'll go to my room now." she said and walked away.  
  
"Your room is that way Miss" Tupac said, and pointed at the other direction.  
  
"Right! That way!" Kazzie said, and headed on the direction he was pointing.  
  
When Kazzie was out of view, Yzma walked to them.  
  
"Miss?" she said.  
  
"Have to earn peoples trust.now come on!" Lurizka said grabbing Yzma. "I think you need a bath with cold water to remember to do what I say!"  
  
Yzma gulped, and scratched Lurizka's arms, and started running away from them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next day, the sun shone brightly, Kazzie woke up. She rubbed her eyes, she hasn't gotten enough sleep, since she had been trying to run away, and she wasn't even successful. She got dressed, and headed to the dinning room. "Hey! Watch where you're going! You almost threw me to the floor!" Kuzco said, while Kazzie, accidentally, bumped into him. She was so sleepy, that she just rolled her eyes, and didn't spat some insult back at him. "This way you highnesses, breakfast is ready." Tupac said, with a scroll of parchment on he's hand.  
  
"Excuse me? Why did you just say highnesses? I am the only highness around here, not her! Do you understand?" "Yes your highness.." he muttered.  
  
Kazzie sat at the table, trying to keep her eyes open, while Kuzco made he's chair spin, sat down, and snapped he's fingers, making a bunch of servants appear to feed him. "Inti.no one could be more pathetic." she said under her breath, as a servant came in, and bowed her head, and started to do the same the other servants where doing to Kuzco. "Stop it!" Kazzie said, moving her face away from the fork. "I can feed myself, thank you." she said, while taking the fork away from the servant. The servant stared at her, and stood by her side. "Uhm.you can leave you know." "No I can't.I have been the one chosen to serve you in any way possible" Suddenly, Kuzco started laughing, Kazzie looked up to see, Lurizka...and a very bad looking Lurizka, her face was full of scratches, and her hands where bandaged. "Lurizka what happened to you?" Kazzie said, trying to hold back her laughter, while Kuzco fell off he's chair while laughing, making the servants rush to him, and picked him up. "Nothing Miss, do not worry." she murmured. "Tomorrow the announcement of your wedding will take place your highness, complete with a." Lurizka said, while reading from a parchment that Tupac had handed to her.  
  
Kuzco suddenly stopped laughing, and stared at Lurizka, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me? When did I say I was getting married?" "But your highness, we have told you thousands of times that you have to marry Miss Kazzie, since you haven't chosen a bride of your own!" Tupac said. Kuzco and Kazzie both rolled they're eyes, and crossed they're arms. "I have to find a way to get out of this." they said under they breath.  
  
Early, that night, Kuzco made he's way out of he's room, looking around, and making sure no one could see him. He had it all planned, last time he evaded having to get married by the little llama incident.if he ran away, he could also evade responsibility this time, but he needed a disguise if he wanted to get far... Meanwhile, Kazzie was in her room, while the servant girl brushed her hair, it was very annoying, mainly because of the fact that every five seconds the girl could ask if she was doing a good job. "Take a time out" Kazzie said quickly, before the servant could open her mouth again. "But Miss." "Bring me some water then!" she said quickly, and the servant nodded, walking out. "One more try." she said, and walked out of her room, looking around. This time the shadows where useful, and she was able to get to the garden. She walked threw some bushes, but stopped, as she bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going, you almost made me fell.again!" "Oh great is yo.." Kazzie turned around, but saw a llama there instead. She blinked, and shrugged. "Come on. You might be useful little guy." she said, and petted the llama's head. "Don't touch me!" Kazzie then put a finger in her ear, and then blinked, and looked around, she shrugged again. "I guess so much time with that jerk is now making me hear and see stuff.." "Who are you calling a jerk?!" "DEMON LLAMA!!!" Kazzie screamed but then covered her mouth, hoping that no one in the palace had heard her. Kuzco rolled he's apathetically. "Whatever, now move out of the way" Kazzie rubbed her eyes, that voice was familiar.. "Emperor?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Give her the prize!" Kuzco said, and started walking towards the high wall that surrounded the garden. Kazzie then started laughing. "Oh.this is way too good.." she said, clearing her eyes from the tears that came with laughing too long. "I am not here to amuse you.I'm going to get out of this place." "What a coincidence, I was doing that too.." she said, and took a rope that was attached to a tree, and put it around Kuzco's neck. "What are you doing?!" he spat. "You have been bothering me ever since I got here" she grinned. "Is time for payback.besides it might be useful having a llama around" "I am NOT going to go with you! Let me go GUARDS!" Kazzie then covered he's mouth. "Be quiet, you want them to hear? Besides." she laughed, while pushing Kuzco up a tree. "They will just lock you up in some pen, or maybe even kill you.you know they don't take demon llamas very well, besides I'll be useful to you too!" she said while she got up to the tree. "Why could I need you?" He stared. "Because!" she said, while jumping down the tree, and then making Kuzco jump too. "You couldn't have gotten out of the palace without me" she grinned. "Not that I wanted to help you." she added. Kuzco stared at her, and was forced to follow her. "Let's go to my house, the servants are faithful to me there" she grinned, and pulled on the rope that was tied to he's neck. Kuzco glared. "Just wait until I get back in charge! I'll make sure your thrown out of the palace highest window." "Like I'm going to let you throw me out!" "Me?!" he laughed. "That could be the guards job princess" he said sarcastically. "Yeah right.now I warn you a pair of llama sandals sound pretty good right now, and so those a whole outfit made of llama wool."  
  
"Now be quiet you two!" Lurizka spat. "We don't want to wake them up." she whispered. "Yzma.you go with Tupac, he needs supervising" she said, and Tupac glared at her, as she walked towards Kuzco's room. Lurizka grinned as she walked closer to the bed, clutching the pink poison on her hands. It was simple, she only needed to drop a few drops on the Emperor, and he could be out of the program. "Good night Emperor.." she whispered, but stopped, and blinked, there was no one on he's bed. She rubbed her eyes, and set the poison on he's nightstand, and threw the blankets to the floor, then the pillows.there was no sign of the Emperor! "No it can't be!!! This can't be!!" she said, and started jumping on the bed, throwing fist at the air, and crying like a little kid, she continued jumping, until she fell off the bed. "Ow." she said and rubbed her head, she then quickly got up, and headed towards Kazzie's room. 


	4. CHapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE!!!!" Lurizka yelled, and let out an annoyed sight, while putting a hand to her head.  
  
"Never mind her.she probably ran away, and that makes it better, less people to get rid off. . .What about Kuzco? Is he dead?" Yzma asked, licking her paws.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. . ." Lurizka said, not listening to what Yzma had just said.  
  
"What doesn't make any sense?" Yzma asked.  
  
"But. . ." Lurizka continued talking to herself, walking across the room, and making movements with her hands, she then sat on a chair, looking very confused.  
  
"Hello?!" Yzma said, jumping on her lap, and moving her paws in front of her eyes. "Shut up for a while will you kitty?" Lurizka said, and put Yzma inside a basket that was nearby. Tupac stared at them raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kuzco is not in his room, and neither is Kazzie. . ." Lurizka said, as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense.how can they both be missing? You don't think they might ran away together?" Tupac said, looking very confused.  
  
Lurizka laughed, "That's very funny. . .however. . ." she said, and took Yzma out of the basket.  
  
"No matter what happened, we have to find him. . .and kill him. . ." Lurizka said, and her and Yzma started laughing evilly. Tupac stared at them, and rolled his eyes.  
  
The morning rays started to show over the horizon as a house came into view, it wasn't as big as some houses, but not as small as most of the ones that peasants had. It was also very humble looking, and the location surely gave it a great view.  
  
"Miss Kazzie! I didn't knew you could be coming back!" a girl with dark eyes that were framed by glasses said with a broom in one hand. She was wearing a long red tunic that was very elaborated with many designs on it, her long black hair was braided and in her ears there were two golden earrings that shone each time she moved.  
  
"Hiya Yachay!" Kazzie said smiling, as she waved her hand from the entrance, in a greeting matter, as she slowly entered the house followed by Kuzco.  
  
"And what is this, Miss?" The young female asked as she pointed to Kuzco, who just blinked.  
  
"A llama. . ." Kazzie said with a shrug, as she started to head to someplace else in the house.  
  
"I know it's a llama!" Yachay said, in a menacing tone, as she put her broom against a wall, she looked at least 2 years older than Kazzie, and a bit more serious, also. "But, you can't bring it here!"  
  
"Oh. . .then . . . take it outside, please?" Kazzie smirked, as Yachay mumbled something.  
  
"I love you too Yachi!" Kazzie said, as she pinched Yachay's cheek, and now danced off to someplace else.  
  
"I have to go to the marketplace to buy some things for dinner Miss!!" Yachay said, raising her voice in order to be heard by Kazzie who replied a very faint,  
  
"All right!"  
  
Yachay sighed, as she walked to the llama standing in the door, not even imagining whom it could really be. She smiled at it, and slowly took his reigns and led him outside. Once outside she served him some water. Kuzco merely starred at the water, and then looked at her, raising an eyebrow, was she thinking that someone like HIM could drink water like that?  
  
"You're not thirsty?" Yachay said as she extended her hand slowly to him  
  
"No touchy!" Kuzco said as he pulled his face away from Yachay's hand.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! Demon llama" Yachay said, as she ran inside, not trying to miss any obstacles that were in her way, which included a table, some clothes, and other random things.  
  
"Demon llama!!" Yachay continued screaming until she ran into the room that Kazzie was in, and almost knocked her over also,  
  
"What's. . .wrong?" Kazzie asked, starring at the terribly scared servant girl.  
  
"The llama talks!!! I know I heard it talking!!! Please tell me I'm not crazy!!!!" Yachay said, as she hugged Kazzie's neck overdramatically, and pulled on her collar.  
  
Kazzie blinked, "There's a reason to why that llama talks. . ."  
  
"Miss Kazzie! One of life lessons that I might have forgot to inform you of is. . . not to bring home demon llamas!" Yachay said in a very serious like tone.  
  
"The reason that. . . the llama talks is that. . ." Kazzie looked around trying to come up with something, her eyes laid on a window, which had a view to the marketplace and busy city below.  
  
"He's from the city." Kazzie was glad that she had come up with something, and nodded her head slightly to make her point more clear.  
  
"From the city?" Yachay said, as she let go of Kazzie's collar.  
  
"YEAH! The city! He's lying low because he has been accused of a terrible crime which he didn't commit!" Kazzie replied as she waved her hands in the air to make a more dramatic scene.  
  
"We have to help him hide out!!"  
  
The way that Kazzie said this last sentence, almost made Yachay fell to the floor, but fortunately a chair stopped her fall.  
  
"Yes I suppose that one most help the ones in need. . ." Yachay said as she stood up, and undusted her clothes slightly, then she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, as she looked a lot calmer than how she looked before.  
  
"Well Miss Kazzie, I have to go to the marketplace as I said, I should be back before the sun sets."  
  
"Okies Yachi!" Kazzie said, as she went back to her reflection check, which she was going though before Yachay had come in. She didn't really care or bothered in checking on Kuzco.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The people on the palace were panicked, it was clear . . . or actually just the short guy who Kuzco had baptized as 'the thing that wouldn't shut up' had panic, the rest of the servants were actually having a party with piña coladas and other beverages as soon as the word had gotten out of the Emperor's disappearance.  
  
Lurizka burst in the room, and she was quickly offered a random beverage, which she quickly threw at the servant's head.  
  
"STOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and as soon as she did, all of the servants where now quietly starring at her, except for a whisper that could be heard from the audience.  
  
"SILENCE!" She screamed again, and this time the whispering stopped. Her high heels echoed through the now quiet room, and all of the servants starred at Lurizka, as she made her way to a table in which she rested her hands, in order to look more professional, however the table was way too tall for her height, and she had to stand on her tiptoes to be able to see the faces. She tried to get on top of the table, but wasn't too successful, so she cleared her throat rather loudly, but no one moved a muscle.  
  
"Someone help me!" She said, and two random servants came and helped her up. She stood wobbly on the table for a few minutes, but soon got her balance, and gave a solemn nod.  
  
"WOO! Lurizka is going to jump and make us carry her! How incredibly AWESOME!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Woo! Lurizka is going to strip for us!"  
  
"I AM NOT!" She said glaring in the direction of which the comment had come from. "SHUT UP! I am NOT going to strip for you!" She said as the commotion started to rise again.  
  
"We have to. . ." She started speaking, but was interrupted as the same whispers as before were heard.  
  
"Who is the one that keeps WHISPERING when I'm going to speak!?"  
  
The crowd broke apart to reveal . . . Tupac, who was leaning against a wall, speaking to a girl who wore a short poncho and an even shorter skirt. Tupac was whispering in her ear, as the girl giggled, but soon stopped as she noticed that Lurizka was starring at them, she quickly nudged at Tupac, who now raised his view, and as soon as his eyes met Lurizka's, he laughed nervously, and looked away.  
  
"Now! As I was SAYING! We have to make a SEARCH party! Who's with me!?"  
  
No sound came from the audience.  
  
"PEOPLE! We NEED to find the Emperor!" She said and extended her hands in air, but ended up loosing her balance and falling backwards.  
  
She quickly stood up, and undusted her clothes, well she had at least announced the search, no people could make things easier in eliminating the Emperor.  
  
"Come on Tupac!" She said, as she walked out the door, but Tupac didn't follow her. She walked out to the hall, "Tomorrow Tupac we will. . . Tupac?" She looked over her shoulder, and quickly headed back to the room. She grabbed Tupac by his poncho, interrupting the conversation that had re started between Tupac and the girl.  
  
"Well you know where to find me! That's second floor of the palace to the left near the end of the hall! Second flo. . ." His voice was stopped by Lurizka who grabbed his collar and glare at him, as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Tomorrow we will look for Kuzco and kill him once we find him!" She whispered, as she continued to glare at her brother.  
  
Author Note: Sorry for not updating! Anyways, the person that was confused as to where Yzma came from, and to who where Tupac and Lurizka, this things will be cleared, I like to put my character backgrounds in something like a CASUAL conversation, thanks for reviewing! ^_^. 


End file.
